


Passion

by m00nf143_ONE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nf143_ONE/pseuds/m00nf143_ONE
Summary: After the streamy’s, George promises to visit Dream the next day. How did he get a ticket that quickly you may ask? He may have just decided to come regardless of the outcome earlier on. He may have just wanted to see Dream after growing feelings have started to occur.Dude! Don’t send me hate for this. Dream and George are completely fine with fanfics and shipping. In fact they ship each-other probably more then the rest of us. I acknowledge that they are both straight and this is just fantasy. Don’t be mean. You are just becoming the problem from that.I haven’t decided if I am going to put in smut yet but it is a possibility.*ART ISNT MINE! I’m not trying to impersonate the artist and while I do not know who drew this if they find this story and want me to change the cover I will do so, thank you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 53





	1. Streamy’s

When Dream plays Minecraft he doesn't do it for the clout. He genuinely enjoys playing the game. Especially with his friends Georgenotfound, Sapnap, and Badboyhalo.

Dream had recently recorded himself winning a streamy for the awards happening that day. He didn't really care if he won one, but there was one thing that he was crossing his fingers for. George had said if Dream won a streamy he would fly out all the way to Florida the next night to see Dream. That has to be impossible though. No one would be able to catch a next day flight that quickly... that's what you would think of course.

The 6'3 man with dirty blond hair and green eyes turned on the live stream and took in a heavy breath. Oh how he wanted to see George in person. He wanted to hug him and take him around the state. He wanted to go for a long drive, listen to music and just laugh about memories. He wanted to run his hands through the smaller boys hair. It looked so soft and easy to go through. His fingers longed for the feeling. He would absolutely melt if it were to happen.

He had been so deep in thought that it had past through to the first award. The content creator award. He had been nominated for 2, so even if he didn't win one then he could still hope for the other. He brought his hand up to his face, biting his nails slightly to keep himself from biting his lip into pieces. You could practically feel how nervous the man was. All of these thoughts about seeing George made him excited over these past few minutes. The dim lights in the background were starting to go fuzzy as his focus blocked out his surroundings. His face went from a smile, to a frown, to a smile again as he realizes he shouldn't have been too excited for that first award. I mean...it was pretty obvious Charli was going to win that one. He inhaled deeply once more, choking back a sigh because of how awful he would feel from wanting to win, and continued watching through, sending a quick tweet to congratulate Charli. The time felt like it was going by slower and slower...

After a seemingly long wait it was finally at the second award he was nominated for. This one gave him higher hopes as it was for gaming. He at least thought he was an okay gamer and had a fair chance. Nothing could have made his face light up more than when his little character had appeared on the camera instead of his face. He wasn't ready for a face reveal yet. His victory speech was playing along in animation with it. He practically screamed into his palm, shaking his head. "This is unreal..." he said quietly, almost at the same time his speech had said those exact words. He immediately felt his phone buzz and checked it. His Twitter was blowing up with constant;  
"Congratulations!!" and  
"OMG"

He sent out a tweet thanking his followers and almost immediately had gotten a reply from George. It said;  
"DREAM!"

The man pushed his hair to the side with his long fingers and proceeded to message George. He smiled softly as the message sent.  
'I think you promised me something after winning the award?😉'

It showed George typing before a reply popped up on his screen. Dream chuckled.  
'Dont make it sound like that!! But yeah. Guess I may just show up tomorrow🤷🏻♂️'  
Dream gripped into the hood of his sweater and smiled, so bright that it practically lit up the room. He left the older man on seen, having no idea what to say because of his blowing up excitement. He sunk into his bed, looking at the ceiling without any feeling of exhaustion running though his body. Even so, he wanted to sleep. Just so he could be closer to seeing his best friend. The man he had fallen for.  
———————————  
It had been a thrilling day for George. Little to Dream's knowledge, George had already prepared to go to Florida tomorrow. His flight took off around 4 in the morning and he was supposed to land sometime during the day tomorrow. He had bought his plane tickets about 2 weeks ago and was almost completely packed. If you ask him he was probably having a mental breakdown. He gets to see his best friend in a matter of less than a day. It was already late for him and he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so he had prepared to sleep on the plane.  
  
He groaned and stretched before getting up and making himself some food. His boxers had stuck to the chair from the agony of sitting there for hours. The sweat on his face trailed down there as he had watched the streamy awards. It was painful to wait for but definitely worth it. Dream seemed full of joy to hear that George was going to come to Florida.

He entered his kitchen, turning on the stove and not long after throwing an egg on there to be scrambled. It was a quick meal before he had to head to the airport. He had about an hour before he would leave since the luggage check and security could take a while. His mind raced with possibilities the whole time as he prepared the food. What would happen when he saw Dream? Would it affect their friendship? What if he accidentally spills the truth to Dream..? The truth being that from all of the flirting they normally do he had fallen for the other man. It could ruin their friendship if even the slightest hint was released and it would be harder to hide in person. He puckered his lips together and sighed heavily as he held his chest and tried to think of good thoughts. It would be okay...right?

998 words


	2. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream meet for the first time in person :)

George groaned as he rubbed his forehead and looked around. His eyes fluttered open to see passengers crowding to get off the plane. The flight seemed like it only took minutes because of the fact he fell asleep immediately. He stretched slightly, being in no rush to get off and grabbed his carry-on luggage. A knot had formed in his stomach from worry. His mind was racing. In a matter of minutes he would see Dream. He dragged his feet along the ground, following others off the plane into the airport.

Dream on another thought was rushing to the airport. The poor man had also fallen asleep completely forgetting he had to pick up George. He was going over the speed limit barely, passing by cars and checking the time every couple of seconds.   
"His plane had to have arrived by now" he sighed, planting a hand on his forehead and shaking it as he swerved around a slow truck. The airport was barely in sight and hopefully he got there before George thought he wasn't coming and took a cab instead. Why didn't he just send a text to George? He could easily do that and hopefully the older would receive it. He should have thought of that before!

Dream: hey George I'm sorry I'm running a bit late, should be there in less than ten minutes. Don't worry I'm not texting you while driving I'm using Siri.  
And it sent.

George heard a buzzing from his phone as he stood in the main area waiting. It had been 5 minutes and there was no sight of his friend. He had a hoodie over his head so he wasn't recognized too much. If people saw him in Florida with another man they would assume it's Dream and then he would be known to the public. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked it. A text from Dream. He smiled slightly and sent a quick reply.

George: Don't worry about it! :)  
George opened Twitter and scrolled through. Sapnap had outted their trip together to the public and their fan base was blowing up. Even more of a reason for George needing to hide himself. The fans from Florida will most likely be looking for them. He checked the time.  
'Hurry up Dream..'

Meanwhile Dream had just entered the building after parking in a safe spot. His face was sweaty from both fear and from being extremely fast. He was about to see George in person. He would be able to feel him. George would be right in front of his eyes. He had memorized the gate and was heading towards it at this point.   
Gate 23, gate 24, gate 25! There it was. The plane had landed about 15 minutes ago so passengers were starting to clear up. Dream looked through them looking for a 5'8 man with brown hair. All he saw was a man around that height in a hoodie so he might as well check. He walked over slowly to the person and tapped on their shoulder. The man turned around and it was none other than George. Dream smiled brightly.

"Hey George."  
"Hey Dream."

Both males were red, finally seeing the other up close. George looked even prettier to Dream while Dream looked like a literal Dream to George. Dream grabbed the back of his own neck with his arm and rubbed it semi- awkwardly.

"Can I..uh.. hug you?" Dream asked, receiving a tomato toned George. George looked away and answered quietly. 

"I'd like that." Which made Dream feel even better. Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist and pulled him closer, embracing him completely. George subconsciously did the same, still sort of red but enjoying the feeling. Dreams head rested on the top of George's and George was resting in Dreams chest. The boys stayed there for a while, just enjoying each others company before the airport made the announcement of another flight landing which brought them both to earth again. They had completely forgotten they were in an airport. George smiled.

“Let’s go” he suggested. Dream agreed and the two of them head over to Dreams car. George got into the passenger seat, finding it a little odd from the way Americans drive. Dream could tell and giggled at George being uncomfortable. George scoffed and tried to get used to it. He mumbled “Americans are weird” and Dream chuckled even harder. The two of them enjoyed each other’s company the whole car ride.

They arrived at Dreams apartment. He used to live with his family but recently gained enough money to rent a well-made apartment. It was small but pretty nice for an apartment and he already loved it. He unlocked his door and opened it, holding it open for George to walk in. He smirked.

“Ladies first~” George turned around after walking in and punched him lightly.

“Fuck you” he laughed in a quiet tone. Dream smiled and walked in after him, following George to the living room. The room was lit with a dim lamp and George was paying attention to the surroundings. The couch they were sitting on was made for two, with a big tv that filled up a corner of the house. The kitchen was behind the living room with lots of supplies for cooking and the whole house just looked luxurious. George, who still lived with his family found this very cool.

“Nice house” he finally said after moments of silence. 

“Thanks” Dream replied, getting up off the couch and heading to the kitchen. “I also have a second room for you to stay in and I had prepared it just for you so I hope you like it. Want something to eat?” Dream asked, rambling a bit and opening the fridge. George nodded, getting up as well and following Dream to get something to eat. The boys exchange eye contact for a brief moment, both faces going pink from the sight of the other. They had been with each other for about an hour now but every sight of the other kits brought them joy. The feeling was unexplainable.

“On second thought, I’m actually getting pretty tired. The plane ride sleep wasn’t really the most comfortable. Can you introduce me to my room?” George asked with a small yawn. Dream melted at the sound of his yawn but quickly collected himself. 

“Of course.” He walked George to his room silently and opened the door. The room was not really big but not small either. It had a bathroom on the side and there was a twin size bed.   
“It’s not as big as my room but I hope it can do.” Dream shrugged. 

“I think it’s perfect” George replied, dropping the rest of his things and plopping onto the bed. Dream giggled and begun to exit the room. 

“Goodnight George.” 

1149 words


	3. Heatwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a little curious on Twitter while George takes a shower.

It's been a day since George arrived to Florida.... a whole day, and the two boys have barely interacted. Maybe they were shy. Dream wasn't sure. Either or having George in his presence just made things worse for the growing feelings in his heart. It ached. George was smaller in person, yeah Dream had saved lots of pictures of him and had a general idea, but he had no idea George would be so...petite. 

As I mentioned before, the boys haven't interacted much. In person. The group chat between them, Sapnap, and Bad had been exploding throughout George's first day. Sapnap had added Quackity and Karl sometime in the morning and it got quite chaotic. They were making bets on sex, and comparing how it would happen to certain fanfics on the internet. Dream and George practically ignored their shenanigans and proceeded to watch T.V throughout the day. There wasn't much talk. Although there was a time where George fell asleep on Dream's shoulder. He must have still been tired. Not like the taller man minded. He was red as the blood flowing through his body. His heart felt like it would explode. His smile growing with each little inhale the one on his shoulder took. He felt like he was about to burst. 

That feeling did not last long though, as George woke up and was immediately flustered. His hands flew to his face and he scurried away. Dream silently groaned in annoyance. He wanted George to stay there. The day continued to pass by as if nothing good was to come out of this trip. Things didn't get interesting, for Dream, until nighttime.

It was around 11 PM. George was in the washroom taking a shower. The bathroom was next to Dreams bedroom so he could hear the other man slowly humming as water splashes hit the ground of the shower. The sound’s together made Dream awe. George had a nice voice. It made him feel at peace. He smiled and scrolled through Twitter as he listened. Besides the humming and the dripping of the shower, it was silent. A quiet night if you will. Dream was sitting atop of his bed, slouching. 

As he checked Twitter, he came across a heatwaves reference. He knew what heatwaves was, but had never actually read it. Why hasn’t he? Even Dream didn’t know himself. Curiosity had been getting the best of him though and he chose to read it. While George was in the shower. It couldn’t be that bad...right??

He opened a tap and searched “ao3” where he logged into an old account and looked for heatwaves. It had 12 chapters and looked like it was finished until he noticed it was the beginning of a series. He clicked on chapter one and started reading. It was long. This was going to take a while..

By the time he got to chapter 5 he was invested. His face was practically in the screen as he read every single word and studied it closely. His eyes burned, but his head was filled with sensation. Who knew that one fanfic can get you attached to a whole new view on life. There were points where he felt just as hot as himself in the story. Was the temperature rising in his room? He didn’t want to get up and leave to check though so he stayed put. The only issue that he hadn’t realized is that George was getting out of the shower, and Dream was getting heated in more than one way from the description of the story.

Dream was following along, as sweat trailed down his face. When George had said in the story “you just wanted to watch...as you turned me on?” Shivers ran up Dreams body. His lower area had started to ache and he groaned. He groaned loudly. It was just so good that he couldn’t even focus on the outside world. He didn’t even notice the outgrowing boner. His face was soaked. Probably too soaked for his own liking if he were to notice. George would definitely think something was up. But he didn’t care right now. 

George dried off his body slowly, looking at himself in the mirror and drying his hair. He didn’t have much body hair besides the stuff on his head, along with a baby chisel. He smiled and threw on an oversized hoodie. He absolutely loved them. He didn’t want to spend that much time in the bathroom though because he wanted to check up on Dream. He felt clingy to the other man and cursed himself out when he left Dreams shoulder after waking up. He walked out of the bathroom and trailed to Dreams room, to open the door and see a sweaty man looking intensely at his phone. He raised an eyebrow and stood in the door frame.   
“Dream?”

Dream looked up in pure shock and turned off his phone. He was around chapter 10 and was pretty emotional from what had been going on. He couldn’t show that though, for George was out of the shower.  
“Oh hey George!” He exclaimed, wiping the remaining sweat off of his face.  
“Are you okay..?” George asked quietly. His friend had seemed quick to try to hide what was going on. Maybe he was texting a girl... George didn’t want to think about that though. He hoped for the best.   
“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about me George. I might head to sleep soon. You should as well.”  
“I’m planning on it.” George replied, still quite confused and a little upset at the previous thought. He walked over to Dream and smiled.   
“Awww, do you want a hug before you go to sleep~” Dream remarked in a jokingly tone.  
“Fuck off, I’m just coming over to say goodnight.” He rolled his eyes but proceeded to hug the other boy. He then left, closing the door behind him and walking over to his room. 

The first full day had past. 

1003 words


End file.
